1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a method and system for managing mobility of an Access Terminal (AT) and an authentication process in a mobile communication system supporting Mobile IP version 4 (Mobile IPv4).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general mobile communication systems such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1x and Evolution Data Only (EV-DO), an Access Network (AN) manages many radio-related resources. A Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN), which is a separate entity of a Core Network (CN), performs a procedure related to packet data communication.
The foregoing conventional mobile communication systems have provided mobility using Mobile IPv4 and Mobile IPv6 in the mobile environment of an AT. However, the conventional Mobile IPv4 (MIPv4) methods are unsuitable for use in Ultra Mobile Broadband (UMB), which is an improved 3GPP2 scheme intending to send a greater amount of data at higher speeds. Therefore, a scheme for improving the conventional MIPv4 is now under discussion as a scheme for efficiently supporting UMB.
The MIPv4 method used in the conventional CDMA 1x or EV-DO system requires more time for call access and processing. In other words, compared with Simple IP, Mobile IP, though it provides the convenience of mobility, it suffers a time delay from an authentication process for mobility support, a call processing process, and database management in its access and call processing, and authentication process.